Lady Friday
by almostinsane
Summary: Okay. This is my version of the fifth book which hasn't come out yet in the Keys to the Kingdom series. It contains action, romance, etc. SuzyxArthur
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Keys to the Kingdom series belongs to Mr. Garth Nix.**

Arthur sighed as he looked out at the Great Maze in the night from the wall of the Army of the Glorious Architect's headquarters. Many people would've given everything they had to be in his position. Arthur was the Rightful heir of the mysterious Architect and it seemed that he was destined to have all seven Keys to the House and given rule over all of it. Unfortunately, Arthur wouldn't be able to return to his home on Earth. Never again to listen to his dad play his various instruments or his mom talking about various medical diseases and cures. This was because the keys were slowly transforming him into a denizen, a being of the House. According to the ring Arthur wore around his finger, which had its tenths filled with gold according to how much of a denizen he was becoming, he was now half Denizen. Just a little more time with the keys and he would never be able to come home. Arthur fingered the Fourth Key (which was in the shape of a sword) that was sheathed at his side, much to his awkwardness.

"Hey Arthur," came a voice that always seemed to cheer him up, "What are you doing up here for? The battle is won and the Piper and his new Nithlings are turned back, you know."

"I'm just thinking, Suzy," (for that is who it was that approached him) replied Arthur, "I'm now half Denizen. It will be only a matter of time before I am forced to stay in the House forever."

Suzy frowned. Arthur was the best friend she ever had. It pained her to see him this sad. Especially with these strange feelings she felt whenever she was around him. She remembered when Arthur, ever the gentleman, had Leaf treated as his honored guest and she felt slightly more jealous than she ought have.

"I understand," she said after a moments pause, "But at least you can still remember them, though it's not that much. I barely remember my parents. All I can remember about my parents is a shadow of a brown bearded man with a great laugh and a smiling brown-haired woman 'cause of the washing between the ears."

"I'm sorry," apologized Arthur feeling slightly guilty, "You've been away from them for years and I've only been away from home for a week or two."

"Don't be," replied Suzy, "We were never a tight-nit family anyway."

"I can believe that," laughed Arthur as Suzy punched him playfully in the arm.

'I am sorry to interrupt, but I believe you have some things of mine," came a voice. Arthur and Suzy gasped as the form of the Piper came into view.

The Piper was one of the Architect's adopted sons who had raised an army of new Nithlings or New Denizens. A part of the Will that had been in the form of a snake bit him (non-poisonously) after his army had been defeated and while Arthur had been speaking to him. Afterwards he was forced to pull his army back towards Nothing.

"What are you doing here?" asked Arthur as he secretly put his hand on the Fourth Key.

"I think I made it clear when we first met, _Lord Arthur_," answered the Piper, "I want what's mine. I want the Keys to the House and I want the girl by your side."

"What does Suzy have to do with this?" asked Arthur angrily.

"She's my property," replied the Piper, "All the children I brought in this House are mine."

"I don't belong to you!" said Suzy angrily, "I help Arthur because he's my friend."

"You kidnapped her and the other children from the Secondary Realms," stated Arthur furiously, "And you brought them here. Neither the Secondary Realms, the children, or Suzy are your playthings. This is one of the reasons I'm the Rightful Heir. To make sure neither you or Lord Sunday can mess with people's lives."

The Piper stood there, as if in shock, but a moment a sword seemed to be materialized in his gloved hand made of pure Nothing.

"You don't stand a chance Arthur," said the Piper as he lunged at him.

However before the blade could land on Arthur, the Fourth Key had blocked it, more of its own accord than Arthur moving it in front of him. The Piper then began to strike at Arthur with such speed that Arthur could barely see it, but the Fourth Key blocked every stroke. Arthur was trying not to use the Key, however, and because of that, they were both evenly matched.

However, the Piper was much more experienced than Arthur and had been able to knock Arthur to the ground with the Key barely out of his reach. But as the Piper's back was turned, Suzy pounced at him and knocked him down. Suzy may not have had a weapon, but she was brave and the Piper had the wind knocked out of him.

But at this moment, something happened that Arthur would never forget.

"You are mine girl!" bellowed the Piper, "And for your insolence I shall return you to Nothing!"

Everything seemed to be slow-motioned as Arthur screamed as Suzy was stabbed by the Piper and fell flatly on the ground.

Arthur was silent for a moment, but then he lifted up the Fourth Key and bellowed, "KEY! LET JUSTICE BE DONE!"

The Piper never had a chance. The Fourth Key, as if feeling Arthur's anger leaped from his hand and ran through the Piper and came back to Arthur's hand. The Piper screamed as he and his sword was returned to Nothing.

Arthur felt tears fall down his eyes. Suzy. He knelt by her side and gasped. She still had a pulse. She can still be helped.

"Arthur, what's going on?" asked Japeth as he approached the scene, "I could have sworn I heard the Piper's screams and…" Japeth gasped as he saw Arthur by his friend's body and the remains of the Piper as they began to disappear.

"The Piper was here," choked Arthur, "He stabbed Suzy with a sword made of Nothing. And the Key killed him. Please help me carry her inside, she's still alive. We have to save her.

Minutes later they were in a room with Suzy laying on a bed. Japeth, Dame Primus, Monday's Noon, Dr. Trelawney, and a few others were with Arthur.

The healers were talking to each other in barely audible whispers and Arthur knew that they didn't think Suzy would live.

"She is being consumed by Nothing," said a healer at last, "There's nothing we can do Lord Arthur."

Arthur thanked the healer numbly and kneeled by the bed.

"Key," begged Arthur, "I need Suzy. Please, heal her. I can't lose her."

As if hearing Arthur, the Fourth Key sent energy into Arthur's body and Arthur knew what to do. He leaned towards Suzy and kissed her softly on the lip and felt the energy of the Key go into Suzy.

Suzy opened her eyes and looked at Arthur. She wiped a tear from his cheek and hugged him tightly.

**A/N. Well, the first chapter is done. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Keys to the Kingdom series belongs to Mr. Garth Nix.**

**A/N. I got a few things wrong with last chapter, but nothing big enough me to go editing through it. **

**Chapter Two**

**Secondary Realms, Earth**

Leaf stared as Lady or Dr. Friday walked in to see her. Leaf could hardly believe she was really centuries years old as she felt her eyes drawn to her. Lady Friday had the appearance of an extremely attractive and kind teenager. Leaf began to relax; how could she have been so anxious about her being dangerous? Lady Friday wouldn't be able to hurt anyone.

"You are Leaf, the friend of Arthur, right?" asked Lady Friday with all the sweetness of all-natural honey.

"Yes," replied Leaf, 'What a lovely voice!' she thought, 'This has to be a friend!'

Dr. Friday smiled, this mortal was already under her spell. Mortals were always so easy to bend to one's will.

"Listen," said Lady Friday with, if possible, even greater sweetness, "I need to know more about Arthur; you see, I wish to be his ally and I can be more useful if I knew more about him."

"He's really kind," Leaf said slowly as something in the back of her mind told her not to tell Lady Friday anything, though Leaf pushed that thought aside a second later, "He doesn't really want to have anything to do with this Rightful Heir business, but he would do what he has to do."

Lady Friday nodded politely and asked, "What are Arthur's friendships and relationships like?"

"Why do you need to know that?" asked Leaf.

"Superior Saturday and Lord Sunday might want to hurt those close to Arthur, I need to know who to protect," answered Lady Friday serenely.

"Oh," said Leaf as she felt herself yearning to do whatever Lady Friday wanted and a fading mistrustful though become muffled, "I think you'd definitely want to protect Arthur's family. I don't know exactly how many siblings he has, but there are plenty of them. I also think of myself as an unofficial sister of his. Arthur's dad is a rock star and his mother is a famous doctor if that helps. Oh, and don't forget about Suzy."

Lady Friday ears pricked up at the mention of Suzy's name, "Who is Suzy?" she asked though Lady Friday knew perfectly well who Suzy is.

Leaf giggled as Lady Friday's spell began to dull her senses even more, "I think Arthur and her like each other. You know more than in the friendly way. I remember when I visited the House and how Suzy seemed jealous of me." Leaf giggled again.

"I've also seen a slight blush on his face when he says her name," Leaf finished.

Now, normally Leaf wouldn't have revealed all that, but Lady Friday's spell was very strong, especially on mortals. Poor Leaf could hardly resist it.

Lady Friday smiled and told Leaf to go to sleep.

"The young lady needs some rest," Lady Friday told a nearby nurse (though not so nearby to hear Leaf's and Lady Friday's conversation), "She collapsed just now. Put her in Ward 7 on the second floor and notify her parents. Her parents would know her as Leaf and should be in the hospital. And I'm afraid I must leave now."

"But Dr. Friday," began the nurse, but was interrupted by her.

"I'm sorry, but my father is not feeling well."

"Sorry, doctor," apologized the nurse, "I hope he gets well."

"I aim to make sure he does," replied Lady Friday as she already began to leave for the House.

**The House, Monday's Dayroom**

After Arthur kissed Suzy, there were a few awkward moments which were broken when Dame Primus insisted on another formal meeting in Monday's Dayroom. After just a few minutes of Dame Primus giving orders things began to come back to normal. As normal as it can be that is. A day later Arthur found himself in Monday's Dayroom with as many people there as the last meeting. Arthur blushed a little as he looked at Suzy. It amazed Arthur how people in the House could heal so fast and be up and about.

"Lord Arthur," continued Dame Primus, "We have a small but urgent matter. There are two people outside from the Secondary Realms.

Arthur almost choked in surprise. How did two mortals come to the House?

**A/N. Sorry it's short. To tell the truth this is only half of the second chapter. I meant to write more, but I'm having trouble. Does anyone have any suggestions? **


	3. SORRY!

I need ideas people. Please tell me what to do next!


End file.
